creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rape Game
„Sonntag auf der Angerwiese / hütet Gänse brav die Liese. / Da kommt Jakob angerannt / Mit einer Sichel in der Hand. / Diese schiebt er hin und wieder / dem Lieschen unter Rock und Mieder. / Er will sie kosten, will sie zwingen / Und der Bub wird dazu singen …“ Rammstein, Liese Kapitel 1: Das Feuerzeug „Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!“ – Der Erlkönig Erik hatte alles genau geplant und wusste, dass es so vermutlich nicht funktionieren würde. Das war in Ordnung. Kein Plan funktionierte jemals genau so, wie er geplant war, das war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Er dachte unweigerlich an Murphys Gesetz: Was schief gehen kann, geht schief. Ganz so negativ wollte er dann doch nicht denken. Sein Plan war so konstruiert, dass kleine Fehler bereits einkalkuliert waren – sein Bruder hatte früher immer zu sagen gepflegt: No risk, no fun. – und insgesamt war er zuversichtlich, keine Konsequenzen erwarten zu müssen. Um Zeugen brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, letzten Endes war es vielleicht sogar gut, wenn er gesehen wurde. Immerhin hatte er die Berechtigung, dort zu sein. Ja, es wurde sogar erwartet, dass er dort sein würde. Wenn er also nicht käme, könnte das Am Ende verdächtiger wirken als die Alternative. Wenn man etwas verstecken will, sollte man es so tun, dass es jeder sehen kann. Das einzige Problem lag in der Genetik. Er könnte Spuren hinterlassen und seine Anwesenheit würde automatisch zu dazu führen, dass er im Kreise der Verdächtigen stand. Das war einkalkuliert, aber es grenzte ihn auch in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ein. Sowohl metaphorisch als auch tatsächlich. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, durch die Übereinstimmung mit einer Schleimhautprobe erwischt zu werden. Das wäre einfach… nervig. Also keine Spuren hinterlassen. Leichter gesagt als getan, aber zum Glück kannte er auch dafür eine Lösung: Willst du etwas verstecken, tu es so, dass es jeder sehen kann. Niemand sucht nach einem Kieselstein, wenn er einen Felsbrocken vor der Nase hat. Allerdings wurde die Sache dadurch nicht einfacher Vorbereitungen über Vorbereitungen, die ihn vielleicht Tage kosten konnten. Und die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. In seinem Kopf ging er die Liste der Dinge durch, die er zu beachten und zu besorgen hatte, dann das Zeitfenster, das ihm für die Vorbereitungen zur Verfügung stand. Kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ausreichen würde. Dann das Zeitfenster, das ihm für die Tat selbst zustand. Das könnte ein wenig knapp werden. Die Tür verschließen war riskant, aber ebenso riskant war es, sie unverschlossen zu lassen. Und natürlich musste er leise sein, was bei dem, was er zu tun plante, quasi nicht möglich war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Für den Punkt hatte er doch schon vorgesorgt, schalt er sich. Die Umstände hätten aus akustischer Perspektive perfekter nicht sein können. Erik lächelte ein wenig. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich leicht, ein Zeichen für Nervosität und Aufregung. Das musste er in den Griff bekommen. Keine Fehler aufgrund nerviger Emotionen. Acht Tage, nachdem Erik seinen Plan geschliffen hatte wie einen feinen Diamanten – lediglich zwei Karat, aber wundervoll anzusehen – war es soweit, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Er blickte auf die Armbanduhr, die er wie üblich an dem rechten Handgelenk trug und grinste. Dieses Detail würde ihm, nebst anderen Einzelheiten, den Arsch retten können. Die Uhr zeigte ihm an, dass es kurz nach acht Uhr abends war, also Zeit, aufzubrechen. Er blickte an sich herunter: Weite Jeans, unauffällig bei dem kühlen Wetter und optimal geeignet, um die Spritze, das Feuerzeug und das Nylonseil zu befördern, ohne dass eine Wölbung in den Taschen zu sehen war. Ein dünnes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln und einem Logo irgendeines Amerikanischen Footballteams. Unauffälliger ging nicht. Über das Shirt zog er eine dünne Jacke aus einer Art Plastik. Nichts Besonderes, etwas, was inzwischen jeder Dritte trug, aber sie würde keinerlei Fasern zurücklassen, die zur Identifikation reichen könnten. Er glaubte kaum, dass er sie brauchen würde, aber es war immer besser, eine Alternative zu haben. Außerdem konnte er Handschuhe und Maske in den weiten Taschen der Jacke gut transportieren. Das Problem waren seine Schuhe. Er hatte drei paar, eines war unauffällig, allerdings wusste so ziemlich jeder, der ihn kannte, dass er dieses Paar besaß und es war keine Marke, die häufig gekauft wurde. Das zweite Paar war ihm inzwischen zu klein, wie er feststellte, und somit aus der Rechnung raus. Bliebe nur das dritte Paar. Er trug es nie, hatte es lediglich als Notfallpaar in seinem Schrank, es waren billige Sneakers in einem hellen Blau, die Schnürsenkel weiß. Wenn er damit auftauchen würde, würde es auffallen. No risk, no fun. Er zog das Paar an und hoffte, dass die Umstände sich nach seinen Vorstellungen entwickelten. Danach überprüfte er noch einmal seine Taschen: Feuerzeug, Nylonseil, Spritze, Handschuhe, Skimaske. Perfekt. Er nickte sich im Spiegel zu, der im Eingangsbereich seiner Wohnung hing, dankte Gott dafür, seit seiner Kindheit eine auffällige Hornbrille tragen zu müssen und lief los. Als er seinen Wagen auf dem inzwischen rappelvollen Parkplatz abstellte, konnte er bereits hören, dass die Party in vollem Gange war. Er war ein wenig zu spät, was gut war. Auf die späten Gäste achtet niemand so genau. Das Haus, zu dem er lief, war eine einzeln stehende Villa im Mini-Format, im Grunde so groß wie zwei nebeneinander stehende Doppelhaushälften und ebenso hoch. Die Tür stand nicht eigentlich offen, hatte jedoch ein Pappschild an der Klinke hängen, auf dem der Satz „Sprich Freund und tritt ein.“ stand. Unwillkürlich musste Erik über die Herr der Ringe-Referenz lächeln. Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke, murmelte „Freund“ und trat ein. Die Luft im Inneren des Gebäudes war stickig und warm, sodass Erik froh war, die Jacke lediglich als Plan B mitgenommen zu haben. Er zog sie aus und hängte sie an den Kleiderhaken auf der rechten Seite, wozu er sich an drei spastisch tanzenden Leuten vorbeidrängen musste, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, jeden aus Jennifers Freundeskreis zumindest einmal gesehen zu haben, aber offenbar lag er falsch. Oder diese Freunde hatten ihrerseits noch Freunde mitgebracht. Egal was es war, es kam Erik nur recht. Viel mehr Menschen bedeutete weniger Übersicht, bedeutete mehr Chaos, bedeutete, niemand würde auf seine Schuhe achten. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass Gott auf seiner Seite sein musste, philosophierte darüber, dass das den Allmächtigen zu einem ziemlichen Rundumarschloch machen würde, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er gar nicht an Gott glaubte. Eher schlecht als Recht zwängte er sich durch ganze Menschenmassen, die im Flur und im Wohnzimmer zu einer dröhnenden Musik zuckten oder sich kreischend unterhielten. Perfekter hätte es gar nicht sein können. Erik grinste breit und begann selbst ein wenig zu der Geräuschkulisse zu wippen, obwohl ihm persönlich so ziemlich alles daran zuwider war. Er stand mitten im Wohnzimmer, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn herumdrehte: „Mensch, Rikki!“, brüllte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus einem wohlbekannten Gesicht an: „Schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist!“ Erik blickte in einer Mischung aus spielerischer Genervtheit und leichter Beschämung nach schräg unten, bevor er Jennifer ins Gesicht guckte. Die Gastgeberin war mit ihren fünfundzwanzig Jahren nur zwei Jahre älter als er, wirkte jedoch jünger. Gerade jetzt, mit von der Hitze und der Bewegung gerötetem Gesicht und ihren luftigen Klamotten wirkte sie eher so, als sei sie gerade erst achtzehn geworden. Er grinste sie an: „Hab mich beim Beginn der Feier um eine Stunde vertan, entschuldige! Aber die Party scheint ohne mich ja auch ganz gut zu laufen!“ „Na logo! Ich hatte sowieso nicht damit gerechnet, dass du aufkreuzt. Wo du doch Partys hasst!“ Erik nickte. Das ist wahr, er konnte Partys überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Diese hier besuchte er lediglich, um seinen kleinen, soliden Plan durchzuführen, aber das konnte er Jennifer schlecht auf die Nase binden: „Also bitte, Jen! Du hast mich eingeladen, also wolltest du mich wohl dabei haben! Natürlich enttäusche ich dich nicht!“ Jennifer verzog ihr Gesicht vor Verzückung und umarmte Erik, der sich daraufhin fragte, wie viel sie schon getrunken hatte. Nüchtern hätte sie nie daran gedacht, ihn zu umarmen. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Als sie ihn losließ, drehte er unwillkürlich den Kopf zur Seite, was Jennifer zwar bemerkte, aber offenbar so deutete, dass er sich umzusehen versuchte. Sie lächelte: „Getränke sind unten im Keller, wenn du die suchst! Einfach die Treppe runter und auf der rechten Seite! Kennst dich ja hier aus!“ Erik nickte dankbar und hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete. Er kannte sich nicht aus. Er war in seinem Leben einmal in diesem Haus gewesen und hatte dabei gerade mal so alles sehen können, was ihm jetzt nützlich werden würde. Gästetoilette, Privattoilette, Schlafzimmer. Jennifer war schon wieder weitergezogen, um mit irgendwelchen anderen Gästen zu reden. Eine Gruppe aus Leuten, die Erik flüchtig bis gar nicht kannte fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er selbst seufzte. Die Wartezeit, auf die er sich einzustellen hatte, war lang und unter diesen Umständen reine Folter. Hoffentlich war es das wert. Erik nutzte die Zeit halbwegs sinnvoll, indem er sich genauestens umblickte. Wer war da, wer fehlte, wer tat was und vor allem: Wo war sein Ziel? Gegen Mitternacht wusste er alles, was er wissen musste. Ohne von jemandem bemerkt worden zu sein hatte er bereits eine Flasche von irgendwas Hochprozentigem, wovon er keine Ahnung hatte, was es überhaupt für ein Getränk war, ins obere Stockwerk geschmuggelt und wartete mit Blick auf die Treppe in der Nähe des Gästeklos. Dort zu stehen war eigentlich das unauffälligste, was man hier machen konnte, denn die Schlange davor war wegen des reichhaltigen Getränkeangebots immer lang. Jetzt hieß es warten, warten, warten… Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde seine Geduld belohnt, als er sah, wie sein Ziel die Treppe nach oben stieg. Erik lächelte. Auf solchen Partys gibt es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, an das sich jeder hält, egal wie volltrunken er ist: Man geht nicht in die obere Etage, in der sich die Privaträume befinden. Das Mädchen, dass diese Regel nun zu brechen schien, war jedoch Alina, Jennifers beste Freundin. Es war nur logisch, dass sie sich das Recht herausnehmen durfte, die Schlange vor der Gästetoilette zu ignorieren und auf das private Klo in der höheren Etage zu gehen. Erik beobachtete, wie sie die Treppe hochlief, wartete dreißig Sekunden und schlich ihr nach, nicht ohne zuvor in die Taschen seiner Jacke am Haken zu greifen. Noch auf der Treppe zog er die dünnen, aber robusten Lederhandschuhe an. Die Maske folgte, als er komplett außer Sichtweite der Anderen war. Seine Hornbrille verschwand in der Hosentasche. Ohne konnte Erik zwar nicht klar, aber deutlich genug sehen. Was Alina nicht wusste. Er stand neben der Toilettentür, als er die Spülung vernahm und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es da unten mindestens fünf Leute gab, die quasi genauso angezogen waren wie er. Unauffällig. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alina blickte für eine Sekunde in ein mit einer Skimaske bedecktes Gesicht. Auf eine behandschuhte Faust, die ihr gegen die Stirn donnerte. Das Bewusstsein verlor sie nicht durch den Schlag sondern dadurch, dass sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die hölzerne Kante des Türrahmens knallte. Erik schwitzte, als er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war. Dann betrachtete er sein Kunstwerk. Alina lag nackt quer über dem Bett eines abgeschlossenen Raumes, das leicht in die Mitte desselben gezogen worden war, um von allen Seiten Zugang zu haben. Sie war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, der Nylondraht schnitt ihr in die Haut. Noch blutete sie nicht, aber das würde gewiss folgen. Unter dem Bett waren Hand- und Fußfesseln mit einem dreilagigen Stück Nylon verbunden, sodass Erik sein Opfer zwar auf den Rücken und wieder zurückdrehen konnte, wenn er wollte, sie jedoch keinesfalls selbst einen Finger rühren würde. In ihrem Mund steckte eine perfide Art Knebel: Erik hatte den Bezug des Kopfkissens abgezogen, etwa ein Drittel abgerissen – was mühsam, aber lohnenswert war, wenngleich ihm das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff ein gewisses Unwohlsein bereitete – und ihn mit dem restlichen Nylon zu einem länglichen Klumpen gebunden. Diesen hatte er Alina in den Mund geschoben und hinter ihrem Kopf fixiert. Da war das Nylon knapp geworden, aber es hatte gereicht. Und jetzt hatte er seine eigene kleine stumme Puppe. Seine Utensilien waren neben dem Bett auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Er wartete, bis Alina aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, was nur noch eine weitere Minute dauerte. Sie zuckte erst orientierungslos herum, bevor sie zu schreien versuchte. Der Knebel war ein Meisterwerk, er dämpfte jedes Geräusch, das ansonsten selbst die Nachbarn gehört hätten, auf die Frequenz eines leichten Räusperns. Erik befand sich außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes, für Alina war es also so, als sei sie nackt und gefesselt alleine gelassen worden. Er grinste unter der Maske und lief um das Bett herum. Trat in ihr Blickfeld. Das Bett war hoch, aber sie lag auf dem Bauch, sodass sie den Kopf heben musste und trotzdem nur bis zu seinem Brustbereich sehen konnte. Sie jaulte und schrie, zappelte ein wenig, was sie allerdings bald wieder sein ließ, als sich die Fesseln in ihr Fleisch schnitten. In ihren blauen Augen lagen Verwirrung, Panik, Zorn und Angst. Erik genoss es, diese Gefühle hervorzurufen. Ohne sich weiter zu bewegen, blickte er ganz ungeniert über ihren Körper. Er hatte ihn schon betrachtet, als er sie ausgezogen und festgebunden hatte, aber nun konnte sie sehen, wie er es tat, und das war etwas Besonderes. Er ließ die Augen schweifen über ihre schulterlangen, blonden Haare, ihr etwas spitz wirkendes Gesicht, den schlanken Rücken. Alina war schlank, was Erik freute. So würde er jeden Muskel fühlen können, der unter der Haut zitterte, während er seinen Spaß hatte. Weiterhin mit dem Mittelteil seines Körpers in ihrem Blickfeld begann er, sich auszuziehen. Zuerst das Shirt, wobei er darauf achtete, dass die Maske nicht verrutschte, dann die Schuhe. Mit der Hose ließ er sich Zeit, es sollte sie quälen. Zeigen, was auf sie zukommen würde und ihr die Zeit geben, es in ihr Hirn sickern zu lassen, bis ihr ganzes Denken von dieser Angst verseucht wäre. Als er die Hose zu Boden sinken ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass sich in einer der Taschen sein Mobiltelefon befand. Es war für ihn so allgegenwärtig geworden, dass er kaum gemerkt hatte, es überhaupt einstecken zu können. Er zögerte, was Alina vorkommen musste als genösse er den Moment, aber in seinem Kopf reifte ein neuer Plan. Riskant zwar und gefährlich für ihn, aber weitaus sadistischer als das, was er ohnehin schon geplant hatte. Er zog die Unterhose aus und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden, gewährte Alina einen panischen Blick auf sein halb erigiertes Glied und griff in die Tasche seiner am Boden liegenden Hose, nahm das Handy heraus und war heilfroh, ein Allerweltsmodell zu besitzen. Daran könnte ihn niemand identifizieren. Er knipste ein paar Fotos, angsterfülltes Gesicht in Nahaufnahme, Großaufnahme des Körpers, Nahaufnahme der noch unbeschädigten primären Geschlechtsteile. Danach legte er das Handy auf die Seite, um jederzeit weitere Bilder machen zu können. Ihm fiel auf, dass Alinas Wimmern ein wenig verstummt war und begann, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Leicht gebeugt stellte er sich direkt vor ihr hin und rieb sein Glied an ihrem Gesicht, über die Augen und Stirn, zwischen Nase und Knebel. Das war nicht eigentlich notwendig um seine Erregung zu steigern, aber es zeigte ganz deutlich, was er vermitteln wollte: Ich bin hier der Boss, ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will, denn du bist mir hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie weinte und er verwischte die Tränen mit seinem Glied, hörte sie jammern und lächelte, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und noch ein Foto schoss. Danach lief er um sie herum und stoppte hinter ihren Beinen. Das ganze Fesselkonstrukt war so eingerichtet, dass ihre Beine zwar bewegungsunfähig, jedoch ein wenig gespreizt waren, was ihm perfekten Zugang verschaffen würde. Einen Augenblick lang war er unschlüssig, ob er sie von hinten nehmen oder auf dem Bett umdrehen sollte und entschied sich dann für Letzteres. Die Fesseln spannten sich etwas und Alina kreischte, als ihre Arme plötzlich nicht mehr vor ihr hingen, sondern hinter ihren Kopf gezogen wurden, sodass ihre Schultern auszukugeln drohten. Das ganze dauerte nur etwa zehn Sekunden, bis Alina vollkommen entblößt vor ihm lag. Ihr Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzogen schüttelte sie wild den Kopf und schrie in den Knebel hinein, während sie hilflos beobachten musste, wie ihr Peiniger seine Erektion an ihrer Klitoris rieb, sie stimulierte und dadurch ganz bewusst etwas in Gang setzte, worunter viele Vergewaltigungsopfer zu leiden haben: Während der Geist sich mit aller Kraft wehrt, bis er bricht, ist der Körper nicht so clever. Der Körper handelt nur nach dem Input, den Nerven und Hormone ihm geben und das war in diesem Moment eine schlichte sexuelle Stimulation. Dementsprechend, was dem Geist zuwider war, ihn sogar noch mehr quälte, reagierte der Körper mit Erregung. Erik konnte sehen, dass sich Alinas Brustwarzen ein wenig versteiften. Für einen so schlanken Körper, fiel ihm auf, hatte sie große Brüste. Nicht überdurchschnittlich groß, aber doch auffallend. Sie schüttelte sich, warf sich die paar Zentimeter, die ihr zustanden, nach links und rechts und versuchte wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig zu entkommen und nicht wahrzuhaben, dass ihr Körper sie so sehr verraten konnte. Nachdem er ein paar weitere Fotos geknipst hatte, drang Erik in sie ein. Ihr Innerstes war warm und fühlte sich ein wenig eng an, worauf er nur mit noch größerer Lust reagierte. Es war ihm egal, ob sie eng war weil es ihr an Erfahrung mangelte oder weil sie versuchte, sich ihm in einem sinnlosen Verzweiflungsakt durch pure Muskelkontraktion zu verweigern. So oder so würde sie am Ende nicht mehr so eng sein wie vorher. Das Handy in der Hand fotografierte er, stieß zu, fotografierte, stieß zu, stieß zu, stieß zu. Alinas Körper war angespannt und zittrig, als er mit der freien Hand darüber strich. Ihr Bauch eine harte, sich schnell hebende und senkende Fläche, das zarte Fleisch über ihrer Hüfte ein sich selbst zerreißendes Nervenbündel, ihre Brust ein hautfarbener Wackelpudding. Er griff danach, machte ein Foto von seiner Hand, die Alinas rechte Brustwarze zwirbelte wie eine Kordel. Ein jammernder Schrei versank in dem Knebel und dazu einige undefinierbare Laute, von denen Erik vermutete, dass es ein Flehen war, aufzuhören. Ein demütiges Bitten, was ihn nur umso wilder machte. Immer wieder stieß er in sie hinein, nahm ihr mit jeder Bewegung ein wenig mehr ihrer Würde. Wenige Minuten vergingen, bevor er den Entschluss fasste, auf die nächste Stufe zu gehen. Er legte des Handy beiseite – Fotos würde er später noch machen können – und nahm stattdessen das Feuerzeug vom Boden auf. Es handelte sich um ein billiges Zippo, das zwar im Wesentlichen aus Kunststoff bestand, aber dafür trotzdem weiterbrannte, wenn man den Finger von dem kleinen Hebel nahm. Er entzündete es, lehnte sich auf das zappelnde Stück Fleisch um seinen Penis herum und griff nach ihrem Kopf, zog ihn so weit zu sich heran wie die strapazierten Schultergelenke es zuließen. Er wedelte mit der Flamme vor ihren Augen hin und her bis er sich sicher war, dass sie zusehen würde. Zusehen musste, um genau zu sein, weil es ihr viel mehr Angst machen müsste, es nicht zu sehen. Also sah sie zu, wie Erik die Flamme an ihre linke Brustwarze hielt. Die Reaktion war phantastisch. Alina schien sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, während ein langer, krächzender Schrei ihren Knebel durchdrang. Erst nach zwei Sekunden kam sie auf die Idee, sich erneut herumzuwerfen, aber dieses Mal hinderte Eriks Gewicht auf ihr sie daran, mehr zu tun als zu zittern. Auch ihr Körperinneres verkrampfte sich und presste Eriks Glied zusammen, so sehr, dass er stöhnte. Es war das erste Geräusch, das er machte, seit er Alina vor weniger als einer halben Stunde niedergeschlagen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alinas Brustwarze eine dunkelrote Färbung angenommen hatte, durchzogen von mehreren kleinen, schwarzen Punkten. Ihr Körper war still, ihre Augenlider zusammengepresst und auf ihrem zurückgelehnten Gesicht mischten sich Tränen mit Speichel zu einer glitzernden, schmierigen Substanz. Offenbar hatte sie begriffen, dass sie hier nicht wegkam ohne sein Einverständnis. Erik seinerseits war aber noch lange nicht fertig. Mit neuer Energie spießte er sie auf, schneller und heftiger als zuvor, bis er seinen Orgasmus nahen spürte. Und jetzt wusste er ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte. Nach drei, vier weiteren Stößen hielt er die Flamme des Feuerzeugs an ihre rechte, unbenutzte Brustwarze. Erneut kreischte Alina ironischerweise wie am Spieß und verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz, exakt in dem Moment, in dem Erik sein Sperma in ihr verteilte. Durch die Kontraktion wurde sein Orgasmus heftiger als erwartet und für Alina umso deutlicher spürbar und dementsprechend demütigender, begleitet von der unfassbaren Qual, mit der auch ihre zweite Brustwarze verbrannte. Erik keuchte und richtete sich auf. Kurz kam es ihm vor, als hätte er mit seinem Sperma auch all seine Kraft verbraucht, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er, dass sie zurückkam. Das war nur gut so – jedenfalls für ihn – da er noch immer ein paar Pläne für Alina bereit hatte. Er stand gänzlich auf und verbrachte einige Zeit damit, seine Fotoreihe zu ergänzen, bevor ihm eine neue Idee kam. Nach wie vor lag Alina auf dem Rücken, geschüttelt von kümmerlichen Weinkrämpfen, die Öffnung zwischen ihren Beinen unfreiwillig präsentiert wie ein Geschenk. Erik stemmte sich mit seinen Knien gegen ihre Oberschenkel und zwang sie so weit auseinander wie möglich, wodurch er nebensächlich verhinderte, dass Alina sich hin und her werfen konnte. Dann hielt er die Flamme seines Feuerzeugs an ihre Klitoris. Hatte er noch geglaubt, das Feuer an ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen hätte seinem Opfer grausame Schreie entlockt, wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt als Alina so heftig, intensiv, praktisch mit jeder Faser ihres geschundenen Körpers aufheulte, laut genug, dass Erik für eine Sekunde fürchtete, der Knebel sein verrutscht oder hatte sich gänzlich gelöst. Er dankte Gott für das Wummern der Musik, das aus dem Erdgeschoss kam. Er führte die Flamme mehrmals über ihre Schamlippen, hoch und runter, hoch und runter, hoch und runter. Die daraus resultierende Grausamkeit machte ihn erneut geil, als er daran dachte, dass Alina vermutlich niemals mehr Lust empfinden konnte, wenn die Nervenenden an den spezifischen Stellen versengt waren. Das letzte Mal, dass sie beim Sex etwas empfinden würde, wäre bei einer Vergewaltigung gewesen. Er zog das Spiel ganze vier Minuten durch, bevor er kurzzeitig von dem Mädchen abließ um seine Fotosammlung weiter zu verfeinern. Sein Penis war erneut erigiert und nachdem er das Mobiltelefon beiseitegelegt hatte, drehte er Alina wieder auf den Bauch. Auf diese Weise hatte er besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hintern. Unwillkürlich ging er alles über Analsex durch, was er wusste. Das war nicht viel, reichte aber aus um ihm zu verklickern, dass es für ihn vielleicht angenehm war, für Alina jedoch definitiv nicht. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Ohne langes Vorgeplänkel stieß er von hinten in sie ein und merkte gleich, dass es ihr unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitete. Während der ersten paar Stöße war er schon nahezu verwundert, dass sie so sehr darunter litt – immerhin gab es Frauen, die diese Handlung als lustvoll empfinden konnten – bis er sich erinnerte, dass mit jedem Stoß ihre verbrannten Brustwarzen und ihre ebenfalls versengte Spalte über das raue Bettlaken rieben. Von dieser Erkenntnis getroffen verdoppelte er seinen Einsatz und keuchte laut, als er sich ein weiteres Mal in sie ergoss. Er zog sein Glied aus ihr heraus und wusste, dass er keine dritte Runde schaffen würde. Dennoch war er weiterhin in Spiellaune, weshalb er sich, einmal angezogen, mit angewinkelten Beinen auf Alinas gezwungenermaßen aufgestreckten Hintern setzte und mit seiner Flamme ein paar kleine Runden auf ihrem Rücken drehte. Einmal eine Linie über das Rückrad, kleine Sprünge von Schulterblatt zur Schulterblatt, ein wildes hin und her über wahllose Hautflecken, bis ihr Rücken eine hässliche Fleckenlandschaft aus geröteten und teilweise leicht geschwärzten Stellen auf einem rosa Hintergrund war. Nach weiteren Fotos besann er sich und beschloss, die Sache jetzt zu beenden. Erik stand auf und ließ das Feuerzeug in seine Tasche gleiten, während er zugleich nach der Flasche neben dem Bett griff. Sie war groß, anderthalb Liter von irgendwas, was offenbar in kyrillischen Buchstaben geschrieben worden war. Er öffnete die Flasche und kippte sie über Alina, die aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen. Als der Alkohol mit ihren frischen Wunden in Kontakt kam, wimmerte sie erneut, aber es klang lieblos, als dächte sie: „Hm, joa… tut weh, aber was ist der Schmerz schon?“ Erik kippte die ganze Flasche leer, über ihre Beine, ihren Hintern, Rücken, Kopf, mit dem Rest tränkte er das Laken. Dann tauschte er die Flasche gegen die Spritze. Es war ein billiges Plastikspielzeug, wie man sie in Arztkoffern für kleine Kinder finden konnte, etwas länger als sein Mittelfinger, drei Mal so breit und mit keiner spitzen Öffnung versehen, sondern lediglich einer Art dünnem Trichter, aus dem man üblicherweise Wasser herausspritzen konnte um so zu tun, als sei es ein wirkungsvolles Anästhetikum. In diesem Fall befand sich etwas weitaus ekligeres darin, nämlich die Beute eines riskanten, aber lohnenswerten Einbruchs in eine Samenbank. Erik dachte ungern an die Nacht zurück, es war echt nicht leicht gewesen, sich zu überwinden, aber nun hatte er das Sperma von insgesamt zwölf Männern in der Spritze. Das Schwierigste an der Sache war es gewesen, dass er frühestens an dem Abend vor der Vergewaltigung alles erledigen musste, weil die Spermien sonst abstarben, unbrauchbar wurden und ihren Zweck verfehlten. Den Zweck, dem Erik sie nun zuführte, als er, ungeachtet des schmerzvollen Jammerns, die Spritze erst in Alinas Vagina und dann in ihren Anus steckte, jeweils zu einem Drittel entleerte und hoffte, so seine eigene DNS zu übertünchen. Für das letzte Dritteln lief er zu Alinas Gesicht, hob es an und verteilte die Flüssigkeit großzügig über Stirn, Augen und Mund. Eine weitere Demütigung, die sie auszuhalten hatte. Es sollte nicht die Letzte sein. Er lief wieder hinter sie und schob sie ein wenig nach vorne. Auf diese Weise musste sie sich mit den Armen auf dem Boden abstützen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass das Bettgestell ihr die Rippen anknackste. Für etwas anderes würde sie die Hände nicht benutzen können. Ihr Hintern hingegen war nun unbequem in die Höhe gereckt und inmitten des alkoholdurchtränkten Bettes wie eine Skulptur. Erik lächelte wieder und knipste das Feuerzeug an, bevor er mitten auf Alinas Hintern positionierte. Dann sprach er zum ersten Mal. „Das Feuerzeug ist voll, das bedeutet, es kann praktisch dreizehn, vierzehn Stunden lang brennen.“ Er wusste nicht, ob das stimmte, aber das war auch egal. Alina hatte keine Möglichkeit, es zu überprüfen und musste ihm alles glauben: „Dein wundervoller Körper…“ ergänzte er mit etwas Spott, „sowie das Bett sind getränkt mit irgendwas sehr Hochprozentigem. Ich würde dir also empfehlen, das Teil nicht fallen zu lassen, wenn du nicht verbrennen willst.“ Er zögerte eine Sekunde, zwei, acht insgesamt bis er sich sicher war, dass Alina die Worte aufgenommen und verstanden hatte. Dann ließ er das Feuerzeug vorsichtig los und drückte ihren Hintern zusammen, bis die Muskeln es an Ort und Stelle hielten. Dann nahm er langsam die Hände weg. Alina hatte offenbar begriffen, denn sie presste weiter zu, um die Flamme nicht auf das Laken fallen zu lassen. Das würde die vorletzte Demütigung sein, die Erik sich ausgedacht hatte. Sie trotz ihrer Schmerzen, ihrer Schwäche und allem dazu zu zwingen, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und sich auf diese Stelle zu konzentrieren, für Stunden ohne Hoffnung. Ihm ausgeliefert, selbst nachdem er sie alleine gelassen haben würde. Bevor er ging steckte er seine Sachen wieder ein, wischte mögliche Fingerabdrücke von der Flasche und machte noch fünf Fotos aus verschiedenen Perspektiven, dann verließ er den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wieder im Erdgeschoss schob er sich durch eine offenbar gewachsene Menschenmenge, was nur vorteilhaft war. Unübersichtlich, voll, niemand würde ihn vermisst haben, jeder würde bezeugen, ihn mindestens der mal gesehen zu haben. Bei dem Alkoholkonsum sogar dreimal gleichzeitig an verschiedenen Orten. Perfekt. Er selbst hatte nur geringe Schwierigkeiten, Jennifer zu finden, die soeben eine mehr oder weniger gebrüllte Unterhaltung mit zwei Freundinnen beendete. Wortlos nahm Erik sie beiseite und schrie über die Musik hinweg: „Ich mache mich mal wieder auf den Weg! Partys sind einfach nicht meins, so auf Dauer!“ Jennifer nickte: „Verständlich! Trotzdem schön, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist!“ Erik lächelte, als sei das doch selbstverständlich, drehte sich weg und dann wieder zurück, als hätte er etwas vollkommen Nebensächliches vergessen zu erwähnen: „Ach ja, vorhin ist war ich im oberen Stockwerk auf dem Klo, und hab gesehen, wie Alina in euer Gästezimmer gegangen ist! Nur falls du dich wunderst, wo sie steckt! Wahrscheinlich schläft sie da ein!“ Jennifer verstand: „Alles klar! Ich störe sie dann mal lieber nicht! Sie schläft sicher bis Mittag durch, ich gucke mal so… Morgen gegen Ein Uhr oder so rein um sie zu wecken.“ Sie lachte als sei das ganz besonders lustig und bedankte sich für die Info, Erik winkte ab und ging. Als er das Haus verlassen hatte, blickte er auf seine Uhr: Ein Uhr und dreizehn Minuten. Alina würde knapp zwölf Stunden dort oben verbringen, bevor sie gefunden wurde. Und dann? Wer auch immer sie finden würde, würde sie geschunden, mit Tränen, Speichel und Sperma im Gesicht, Brandwunden auf dem Rücken und an den empfindlichsten Stellen ihres Körpers, gefesselt, geknebelt und in einer entwürdigenden Position, nach wie vor in Alkohol getränkt und mit dem Feuerzeug zwischen den Arschbacken eingeklemmt vorfinden. Das war die letzte Demütigung, die Erik für Alina erdacht hatte. „Liebe Liese, lass die Gänse / ich will von deiner Haut probieren. / Vom Blute rostig ist die Sense / bist du freundlich nicht zu mir.“ – Rammstein, Liese Kapitel 2: Geist der Freiheit „Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel, so auf Erden. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen.“ – Aus dem Vaterunser Alina erfuhr nie, dass Erik an jenem Abend nach Hause ging und darüber nachdachte, wie viele Fehler er gemacht hatte. Erfuhr nie, dass er insgesamt fünf erkannte, die ihm das Genick hätten brechen können, erfuhr nie, dass er dabei noch zwei übersah. Sie erfuhr natürlich, dass keiner dieser Fehler die Polizei nennenswert weiterbrachte. Keine Hoffnung darauf, den Täter zu entlarven. Was Alina im Folgenden erfuhr war Mitleid. Sie gehörte nicht zu den Frauen, denen nachgesagt wurde, dass sie es doch so gewollt hätten, denn einerseits war sie nicht so aufreizend gekleidet, dass ein fehlgeleitetes Individuum es als Einladung hätte verstehen können, zum Anderen waren da die Brandverletzungen, durch die jeder, der Bescheid wusste (was in kurzen Worten Alle waren) erkannte, dass der Täter einfach nur ein sadistischer Wahnsinniger war. Niemand wusste, dass sie damit ziemlich falsch lagen. Nein, Alina erfuhr Mitleid, von allen erdenklichen Seiten. Ihre Eltern hielten sich an ihr fest, metaphorisch gesprochen, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Baby, ihre Freunde waren übervorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr, was die alte Alina angekotzt hätte, weil sie eine starke junge Frau gewesen war. Die neue Alina war ein gebrochener Geist und kümmerte sich schlichtweg nicht darum. Das Einzige an wirklicher Hilfe, das sie ihrer Ansicht nach bekam, kam von Jennifer, ihrer besten Freundin, und Erik. Das war weitaus überraschender, hatte sie doch zuvor nicht allzu viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Er war eher mit Jennifer befreundet als mit Alina, wobei Jen tatsächlich das einzige verbindende Glied zwischen den beiden war. Seit der Vergewaltigung jedoch hatte Erik zunehmend damit begonnen, ihr Tipps und Hilfen zu geben, um mit dem Trauma klar zu kommen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Idee zwar gut gemeint, die Vorschläge aber insgesamt nutzlos waren, vermutete sie, dass er all das nur tat, um Jennifer zu gefallen. Der Vorschlag, eine Selbsthilfegruppe aufzusuchen kam zwar von Jennifer, sie erwähnte zusätzlich jedoch, dass Erik sie auf den Gedanken gebracht hatte. Zuerst sträubte Alina sich obligatorisch, aber schwach. Für Streitereien fehlte ihr inzwischen einfach der Wille. So kam es, dass sie sich bald im Aufenthaltsraum einer aktuell leerstehenden Sporthalle wiederfand. Er war groß, größer als sie vermutet hatte und mehr als ausreichend für die Handvoll Leute, die sich eingefunden hatten. Es waren insgesamt neun, die Leiterin der Maßnahme einberechnet, die sich einen Stuhlkreis in der Mitte des Raumes eingerichtet hatten. Auf einem Campingtisch neben der Tür stand ein Teller mit Keksen, belegten Brötchen und einer Kanne Kaffee. Alina mochte keinen Kaffee, sie hatte schon immer lieber Tee getrunken, und Hunger hatte sie auch nicht. Sie hatte inzwischen nie Hunger. Hätte sie in letzter Zeit in einen Spiegel geguckt, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass sie spindeldürr geworden war. Natürlich sah sie in keinen Spiegel mehr. Sie war offenbar ein wenig zu spät, denn fast alle Plätze waren schon belegt. Der Kreis bestand aus zwölf Stühlen, was noch vier freie Stühle übrig ließ, die alle direkt nebeneinander standen. Alina wählte davon einen der Mittigen, sodass sie nicht unmittelbar neben irgendwem sitzen musste. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie die Anderen nicht begrüßt hatte. Alina senkte den Blick und wartete stumm. Der Ablauf war eher schlicht gestaltet. Zuerst einmal sollte sich jede Frau vorstellen, indem sie ihren Namen und – überflüssigerweise – den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit nannte. Alle schafften es mehr oder weniger würdevoll mitzuteilen, dass ihnen von einem oder mehreren Männern jede Würde genommen wurde, bis Alina an der Reihe war. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen stand sie nicht auf, hob nicht mal den Blick und murmelte: „Ich bin Alina, und ich… Und ich… ich…“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und nachdem sie es einige Sekunden lang weiter versucht hatte, gab sie auf, um weiter in sich zusammen zu sinken. Die Anderen versuchten bewusst, es zu überspielen, indem sie sie begrüßten, als hätte sie es ausgesprochen. Offenbar waren einige Mitglieder der Gruppe schon bekannt, denn die Leiterin, die sich als Antje vorgestellt hatte, bat nun die offenkundigen drei neuen Mitglieder, sich „zu öffnen.“ Darunter verstand sie, dass man nicht einfach nur sagen sollte, dass, sondern auch, wie man vergewaltigt wurde. Das ganze sollte in eine kurze Lebensgeschichte eingebunden werden. Ich war eine ganz normale Frau mit diesen und jenen Hobbys, bis dann in jener Nacht… Alina wurde ganz bewusst nicht sofort gebeten, sich zu öffnen, was logisch war. Jemand, der nicht mal sagen kann, dass er vergewaltigt wurde, kann die Tat selbst auch nicht beschreiben. Stattdessen war das Mädchen gegenüber von Alina an der Reihe. Sie dachte Mädchen instinktiv und es stellte sich als richtig heraus. Sie war noch nicht mal erwachsen. „Okay, dann mal los.“, murmelte sie und rieb sich die Hände, als würde sie sich auf ein Referat im Schulunterricht vorbereiten: „Wie gesagt, ich bin Natalie, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Nettie. Alle, die nicht meine Freunde sind, übrigens auch, aber da klingt das immer so ironisch…“ Nettie stockte, als hätte sie den Faden verloren: „Jedenfalls, ich bin sozusagen siebzehn Jahre alt… also, ich habe nächsten Monat Geburtstag, und ich wurde auf dem Heimweg von einer etwas längeren Feier von, äh, sieben Kerlen überfallen und auf der Straße vergewaltigt.“ Sie nickte wie zur Bestätigung und verschränkte dann die Hände. Rückblickend fiel Alina auf, dass sie durchgehend gestikuliert hatte: „Nun, die Typen sitzen im Augenblick im Knast und müssen die Seife aufheben, weshalb ich mit meiner Situation eigentlich ganz gut klar komme. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt nur hier, weil ich dachte, ein bisschen positive Energie an jemand anderen weitergeben zu können.“ Aha, dachte Alina, also jemand, der nur anderen helfen wollte? Wie nobel. Das Mädchen kam ihr nicht unsympathisch vor, wirkte aber künstlich. Nicht, weil sie sich ihre Geschichte ausgedacht hätte, fand Alina, sondern eher, als hätte sie einen Teil weggelassen. Sie wirkte zu… unpersönlich. Sie hing diesem Gedanken noch nach, während sich die zweite Frau öffnete, wovon Alina kaum etwas mitbekam. Party, Filmriss, fremdes Sperma im Schoß, Genetische Analyse, Täter geschnappt. Warum hatte es bei ihr nicht auch so einfach sein können? „Nun, Alina.“, begann Antje und lehnte sich mit einer einladenden Geste zu ihr: „Glaubst du, du bist bereit dafür?“ Als Alina nicht antwortete, versuchte Antje es erneut: „Du weißt doch, dass wir dir helfen können, wenn du redest, und das es dir guttut? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.“ Im Kopf ging Alina all die Gründe durch, aus denen sie diesen Spruch hasste, blickte in die Runde und blieb an Nettie hängen. Von sieben Männern vergewaltigt, noch quasi ein Kind und doch lächelte sie ihr nickend zu. Wenn dieses zierliche Ding es schaffen konnte, konnte sie es doch wohl auch! „Ich…“ Sie stockte, versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte und redete dann im Sitzen weiter. Ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an: „Ich war auf einer Party meiner Freundin, sie hatte gerade ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und wollte das natürlich gebührend begrüßen… Ich musste auf die Toilette, und weil im Erdgeschoss so eine lange Schlange war, bin ich ins obere Stockwerk gegangen. Wie gesagt, das war bei meiner Freundin, ich kannte das Haus und dachte, sie hätte nichts dagegen…“ Zittern, durchatmen: „Als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, hat mich jemand niedergeschlagen. Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich… war ich…“ Nach mehreren Sekunden des Schweigens war ersichtlich, dass sie nicht weiterreden konnte, aber an Antjes Stelle war es nun Nettie, die sie weiter motivierte: „Alina, ich weiß, das ist bescheuert, aber… stell dir vor, dass dies wie bei einer Polizeibefragung ist. Ich meine… Stell dir vor, dass jedes Wort ein Nagel im Sarg dieses Typen ist. Und dass du mit jedem Satz diesen Sarg weiter in einen Käfig voller hungriger Velociraptoren herablässt.“ „Die sind ausgestorben.“, gab Alina instinktiv zurück, blickte aber nicht auf. Irgendwie ergaben ihre Worte Sinn, wenngleich auf eine sehr absurde Weise. Nettie zögerte ein paar Augenblicke und stand auf, um einmal durch den Kreis zu laufen und sich auf dem freien Platz links neben Alina niederzulassen: „Und? Hilft dir der Gedanke?“ Sie hatte ihr die Frage zugeflüstert, sodass nur sie selbst es hören konnte. Immer noch etwas unwillig nickte Alina: „Ja… Ich merke schon, warum an dich Nettie nennt.“ Nettie lächelte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, als seien sie alte Freunde, gab Alina noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor es weiterging: „Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich nackt und an ein Bett gefesselt. Ich war in Jennys Gästezimmer… Jenny, das ist meine Freundin… Ich konnte noch hören, wie eine Etage tiefer die Party in vollem Gange war. Dann… dann kam dieser… Kerl in mein Blickfeld, hat sich ausgezogen und…“ Sie stockte, schluckte. Fühlte, wie Nettie ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte. Irgendwas daran kam ihr komisch vor, aber im Augenblick war sie dankbar dafür, von diesem im Grunde fremden Mädchen unterstützt zu werden: „Er hat mich gefickt, zweimal. Einmal hier…“, sie deutete auf ihren Schoß, dann auf ihren Hintern: „Und einmal hier. Und er hat… hat… hatte…“ Alina schluchzte, hielt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und redete weiter: „Er hatte ein Feuerzeug, damit hat er mich gefoltert. An meinen… Brüsten, meiner Vagina, und… Oh Gott!“ Der Aufschrei an den Herrn im Himmel ließ sie auffahren und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich gezwungen, alles rauszulassen. Sie sprach so schnell, dass die anderen Mühe hatten, ihr zu folgen: „Er hat mir währenddessen die Brustwarzen verbrannt und die Vagina. Ich… dabei sind die Nervenenden beschädigt worden, sodass ich da inzwischen gar nichts mehr fühlen kann. Als er fertig war hat er mir ein Mosaik aus Brandwunden auf dem Rücken verpasst und dann… Dann hat er mich mit Wodka übergossen, mir das Feuerzeug am Hintern eingeklemmt und mir gesagt, ich müsse es so halten, nur mit meinem Po, weil ich sonst verbrennen würde. Und dann hat er mich so liegen lassen, bis mich irgendwer findet.“ Alina holte tief Luft und schluchzte einmal innig, bevor sie etwas ruhiger weiterredete: „Etwa zwölf Stunden später hat Jenny mich gefunden. Scheinbar dachte sie, ich würde einfach nur schlafen, weil ich nicht mehr runtergekommen bin und natürlich wollte sie mich auf keinen Fall stören…“ Ihre Stimme war zynisch geworden: „Erst gegen Mittag hat sie sich gedacht, dass es langsam mal Zeit wäre, mich zu wecken. Ich hab die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zugetan. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass mir das Feuerzeug herunterfällt. Das war so, so grausam. Der Kerl hat mich verg… vergewaltigt, und als er weg war, war ich ihm immer noch ausgeliefert. Und ich fühle mich immer noch so hilflos, weil er Fotos gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er jetzt gerade irgendwo rum und holt sich einen runter, während er sich anguckt, wie er mich zerstört hat!“ Sie schwieg wieder eine Weile, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie fertig war und nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Nettie nahm sie in den Arm und lehnte Alinas Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Obwohl sie das Mädchen kaum kannte war Alina die Situation keinesfalls unangenehm, stattdessen fühlte sie sich so sicher und geborgen wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Irgendjemand fuhr ihr mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen, bis sie merkte, dass sie selbst es war, die die Tränen wegwischte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, überhaupt Taschentücher mitgenommen zu haben, aber nichts konnte sie im Augenblick weniger kümmern als dieser Umstand. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte sie schweigend und in sich gekehrt. Nettie hatte sie wieder losgelassen, blieb jedoch an ihrer Seite, wofür Alina dankbar war. Während sie den Erzählungen der anderen lauschte, weit weniger ausführlich als ihre eigene, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es sie selbst am schlimmsten erwischt haben musste. Als die Gruppe sich auflöste, erkundigte sich Nettie neugierig, warum niemand Anstalten machte, Stühle und Gebäck wegzuräumen. Antje erläuterte, dass der Raum im Laufe des Tages von mehreren Gruppen genutzt würde und verdeutlichte, dass möglichst bald alle wieder vor der Tür zu sein hatten. Alina stolperte mehr durch den Flur vor dem Versammlungsraum, als dass sie lief, schaffte es aber unversehrt an die frische Luft. Dort jedoch verließen sie die Kräfte und seufzend sackte sie an der Wand zu Boden. Wenige Augenblicke folgte ihr Nettie, die sie einen Moment lang beobachtete wie ein Fußgänger ein schlichtes, doch interessantes Stück Straßenkunst bewundern mochte, und ließ sich zu ihr auf den Boden sinken. Sie hatte eine Handtasche, aus der sie eine kleine Thermoskanne zauberte, um sie Alina unter die Nase zu halten: „Durst? Ist nichts Ekliges, nur Zitronentee.“ Alina lächelte verzweifelt und murmelte: „Ich liebe Tee. Danke.“ Sie nahm die Kanne, führte sie an die Lippen und trank. Das Gebräu war nur lauwarm, schmeckte jedoch ausgezeichnet. Ohne nachzudenken leerte sie die ganze Kanne in einem Zug, setzte dann ab und begriff betroffen, was sie eben getan hatte: „Scheiße. Das tut mir leid, entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…“ Nettie winkte ab: „Ich bin gleich daheim, da habe ich noch mehr, außerdem glaube ich mal gelesen zu haben, dass trinken gesund sein soll. Mach dir keinen Kopf darum.“ Alina nickte zwar, verstand aber nicht wirklich, was im Kopf dieses Mädchens vor sich ging. Den Spitznamen hatte sie definitiv ihrer Persönlichkeit zu verdanken, aber es blieb die Frage, warum sie so nett war. Nach kurzem Zögern stellte sie sie laut. Nettie kicherte: „Ich bin dir etwas unheimlich, hm? Nach meinem Schicksal so gut drauf zu sein kommt dir bestimmt unlogisch vor, was mich nicht wundert. Was der Kerl mit dir angestellt hat war echt heftig… Na ja, ich war schon immer positiv, hab immer nur das Gute im Leben gesehen. Und selbst nach dieser Gruppenvergewaltigung… Weißt du, ich hab mir nicht gedacht: Ich wurde vergewaltigt. Ich hab mir gedacht: Die Vergewaltigung ist vorbei und ich muss mir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ Alina verstand. Lediglich nachempfinden konnte sie es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ihr Peiniger immer noch auf freiem Fuß weilte. „Ich hab mich damals dem Spirituellen zugewandt.“, fuhr Nettie fort, „und bevor du jetzt denkst, ich gehöre zu diesen Esoterikern, die in ihren kleinen Seitengeschäften rumlungern und in ihren eigenen Dämpfen vor sich hin mumifizieren, sei beruhigt. Spirituell ist nicht gleich spirituell. Und vieles ist nur psychosomatisch, aber glaub mir, es kann helfen. Mir hat es geholfen.“, fügte sie zur Untermauerung hinzu. Alina grübelte. Riet sie ihr gerade, ihre Freiheit bei Gott zu suchen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke für den Tipp… und sowieso alles, aber ich bin nicht religiös.“ Nettie warf die Arme in die Luft: „Ach, Religion, hör doch mit dem Quatsch auf. Islam, Christentum, Scientology, alles Schwachsinn. Ich sage doch, spirituell ist nicht gleich spirituell.“ Sie zögerte und stand auf, nur um Alina sofort ihre helfende Hand hinzustrecken. Sie griff danach, richtete sich auf und spürte ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier auf ihrer Handfläche. Nettie zwinkerte ihr zu: „Lies es durch, wenn du daheim bist. Und denke darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Etwas spiritueller Beistand muss nicht unbedingt helfen, aber es kann nicht schaden, es zumindest zu versuchen.“ Sie zwinkerte ein letztes Mal und lief davon, weitaus schneller, als Alina es ihr zugetraut hätte. Während sie selbst in ihrem schwachen, ausgezehrten Körper nicht hinterherkam. Alina ignorierte die Fragen ihrer Eltern, ob das Treffen gut gelaufen war, einerseits, weil sie es selbst nicht wusste, andererseits, weil sie sich in ihrem Zimmer einschloss um in aller Ruhe den Zettel auseinander zu falten. Es war ein fünf Mal gefaltetes Din-A4-Blatt, das auf einer Seite unordentlich, aber mit sauberer Handschrift, mit verschiedensten Wörtern und Pfeilen, Kringeln und Kreisen bezeichnet war. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Fotokopie des Originalzettels, denn die Schrift ließ sich nicht verwischen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Alina erkannte, dass es eine Art Anleitung oder Gebrauchsanweisung, vielleicht auch ein Rezept sein konnte. Was hatte Nettie ihr da in die Hand gelegt? Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis Alina so weit war. Dieser Zeitraum war verständlich, da sie nicht nur den Inhalt des Zettels ordnen und verstehen, sondern auch genug Mut aufbringen musste, danach zu handeln. Spirituell zu handeln hatte nichts mit Religion zu tun, hatte Nettie gesagt, aber je mehr Alina verstand, desto öfter kam ihr der Begriff Satanismus in den Sinn. Und desto häufiger meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Präfrontalen Kortex, die ihr versicherte, wenn schon der angeblich so gütige Gott nichts gegen ihr Leid unternahm, der Teufel täte es gewiss. Danach musste sie den Mut aufbringen, sich spezielle Besorgungen zu machen, die laut Anleitung notwendig waren. Letzten Endes log Alina ihre Eltern an als sie sagte, alleine in die Stadt zu wollen, einfach um sich wieder in die Öffentlichkeit einzuarbeiten, von der sie sich seit so langer Zeit nun abgekapselt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren, wenngleich zögerlich, einverstanden ohne zu wissen, was genau sie in der Stadt zu tun gedachte. Alina wusste es ja selbst kaum. Eine Stunde später stand sie zitternd und sich immer wieder nervös umblickend vor einem seriös wirkenden Geschäft mit dem Namen „Global Working – Arbeitsmaterialien aus der Welt für die Welt“ Das Schild war alles, was den Laden unseriös wirken ließ. Sein Inneres wirkte wie eine Kombination aus Apotheke und Supermarkt, nur kleiner. Wenn man davon ausging, dass das Gebäude quadratisch gebaut war, musste gut die Hälfte des Innenraums ein vom Kunden abgeschottetes Lager sein. Wenige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt befand sich eine Theke mit altmodischer Kasse und einem noch altmodischeren Mann, der sie anlächelte: „Guten Abend, Madame, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Er bemerkte ihren abschätzenden, skeptischen Blick ob seiner Begrüßung und schlug sich gespielt an den Kopf: „Pardon, das ist der Franzose in mir, der kommt manchmal raus und macht allerlei Unsinn. Beachten Sie ihn nicht weiter.“ Alina war nach wie vor nicht überzeugt. Für wen hielt sich der Kerl? Glaubte er, auf diese Weise jemanden zum Lachen zu bringen, der älter als Acht war? Sie beschloss, die ganze Situation zu ignorieren und legte schlichtweg ihre Abschrift des Zettels auf die Theke: „Ich, ähm… bräuchte das hier. Die Mengenangaben habe ich dazu geschrieben…“ Der Mann nickte, während er den Zettel mit spitzen Fingern aufschnappte und begutachtete. Dann wurde sein Gesicht bleich. Er schwieg, was Alina gar nicht gut gefiel, weshalb sie rückwärts Richtung Ausgang trippelte: „Ich glaube, ich bin hier falsch.“, murmelte sie unsicher: „Tut mir leid, Sie gestört zu…“ „Nettie hat dir das gegeben, richtig?“ Alina erstarrte: „Sie kennen sie?“ „Mon dieu, natürlich kenne ich sie, sonst hätte ich sie ja nicht beim Namen nennen können.“ Der Kerl lachte, allerdings wirkte er nach wie vor leicht nervös: „Nettes Kind. Ich bin mit ihrem Vater befreundet, kenne sie seit Kindheitstagen. Sie hatte früher Schwierigkeiten, das Monster von Loch Ness zu benennen – Sie wissen schon, Nessie – und sagte immer Nettie. Dadurch hat sich dieser Spitzname ursprünglich entwickelt. Inzwischen nennen ihre Freunde sie so, glaube ich, weil sie einfach nett ist.“ Alina nickte: „Das ist genau die Ness… äh, Nettie, die ich kennengelernt hab.“ Der Mann grinste, wobei er zwei Zahnreihen entblößte, denen das Alter zugesetzt hatte: „Dann stehen wir hier vor keinem Problem. Ich muss das Zeug nur aus dem Lager holen, was ein wenig dauern kann, dieses Chaos da hinten…“ Er hob entschuldigend die Hände und verschwand durch eine Tür hinter der Theke, die Alina noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Während sie wartete war sie mehrfach versucht, einfach wieder zu gehen, aber die Tatsache, dass der Mann von sich aus auf Nettie zu sprechen gekommen war, ließ ihr Unwohlsein schrumpfen. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit der linken Hand über ihren Schritt. Kein Gefühl, als Stoff auf das Narbengewebe gedrückt wurde. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange herunter. Der Mann kam zurück, Alina wischte die Träne beiseite. Er tat, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, während er einen Stoffbeutel mit verschiedenen Kräutern, Schale samt Stößel und drei Phiolen mit je einer andersfarbigen Flüssigkeit füllte: „Ich nehme an, Nettie hat Ihnen bereits gesagt, was…“ „Sie hat gar nichts gesagt, eigentlich.“, erwiderte Alina betroffen: „Sie hat mir nur den Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. War ziemlich wirr, das Ganze, der Zettel hier ist auch nur eine Abschrift.“ „Merde.“, fluchte der Mann in sich hinein: „Dann ist es bedauerlicherweise an mir, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass diese Produkte gewissermaßen kostspielig sind.“ Alina zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie ihre EC-Karte aus der Tasche kramte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war der Preis ihr egal. Es fühlte sich richtig an: „Haben sie ein Lesegerät dafür?“ Einerseits waren einhundertachtzig Euro für einen Stoffbeutel voller getrocknetem Grünzeug, irgendwelchen Chemikalien und etwas Werkzeug unverschämt viel, andererseits hätte Alina nicht gewusst, wie sie das Geld anders hätte ausgeben wollen. Außerdem hatte sich ein Gedanke in ihren Kopf gebohrt, aggressiv und resistent gegen jeden Zweifel. Der Gedanke, dass es funktionieren würde. So stark, dass ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, der Händler hätte sie übers Ohr hauen wollen. Es dauerte weitere drei Tage, bis Alina alleine Zuhause war. Ihre Eltern hatten es bisher schwer gehabt, sie alleine zu lassen, aber ihnen war eine Veränderung in ihrer Tochter aufgefallen. Es ging ihr nach wie vor nicht gut, überhaupt nicht, aber es ging ihr zusehends besser. Sie wussten natürlich nicht, dass es an dem Ziel lag, das sie sich gesetzt hatte. Wobei ja nicht einmal Alina selbst wusste, was für ein Ziel es eigentlich war. So kam es nun, dass ihre Eltern sich einen angenehmen Abend außerhalb der Wohnung gönnten, was Alina begrüßte. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, holte sie die Sachen, die sie von dem Beutel in eine unauffälligere Plastiktüte transferiert hatte, unter ihrem Bett hervor, legte die Anleitung dazu und begann zu arbeiten. Anfänglich kam sie sich lächerlich dabei vor, wie sie im Wohnzimmer saß und praktisch ein heidnisches Ritual durchführte. Dann meldete sich der Gedankenparasit zurück und trieb sie weiter an. Die Kräuter mit der Flüssigkeit aus der ersten Phiole tränken, dann zerkleinern zu einer matschigen Pampe. Warten, bis sie getrocknet war, dann ein Streichholz reinwerfen. Alina war sich im Klaren darüber, dass ein Ritual selbst kaum nennenswerte Bedeutung hat. Es sind die Zutaten, die zählen. Das Kräutermus brannte nicht, es qualmte lediglich, ausgesprochen langsam, aber mit dem penetranten Geruch von Lavendel und Paprika. Jetzt kam das potenziell Komplizierteste: Sie musste sich die Flüssigkeit aus der zweiten Phiole in die Augen träufeln. Einen Moment lang umfassten sie Zweifel. Was, wenn es irgend eine Art Säure war, wenn sie erblinden würde oder Krebs bekam? „Krebs.“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst: „Krebs ist mein geringstes Problem.“ Sie hob den Kopf an, die Hand mit der Phiole darüber und öffnete sie. Die ersten paar Tropfen waren schlecht gezielt, sie fielen auf Stirn und Nase, aber dann war es soweit. Zehn Tropfen auf das linke Auge, zehn auf das Rechte. Entgegen der Erwartung brannte es nicht, aber das erschien Alina plötzlich total logisch. Das ganze kam von Nettie, und die war viel zu freundlich als dass etwas, was von ihr kam Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ das Zeug eintrocknen. Erinnerte sich an den nächsten Schritt: Dämpfe einatmen, und zwar mindestens zwei Minuten lang. Alina fluchte, weil sie vergessen hatte, eine Stoppuhr bereitzuhalten, musste sich also auf ihre innere Uhr verlassen. Dank dieser atmete sie dreieinhalb Minuten lang ein. Die Wirkung war verblüffend. Sie hatte von Virtual Reality-Brillen gehört, jedoch nie die Ambition gehabt, eine zu besitzen. Das hier war jedoch gewiss viel, viel besser. Sie musste die Augen nicht einmal öffnen und sah doch die Welt um sie herum verwischen wie Wasserfarben im Regen. Sah, wie sich neue Farben und Formen bildeten, die zu zittern begannen, erkannte schließlich die Party wieder, auf der sie vergewaltigt worden war. Ihr erster Gedanke war Panik. Würde sie das ganze etwa erneut erleben müssen!? Das könnte sie nicht. Dann fühlte sie Ruhe in sich aufkeimen. Sie stand an einem Ort der Feier, den sie nie betreten hatte, also war es unmöglich, dass sie sich in ihre frühere Situation zurückversetzt sah. Stattdessen sah sie Erik. Er unterhielt sich mit Jennifer und aus irgendeinem Grund haftete Alina wie ein Magnet an ihm, wie die Kamera eines Third Person-Shootergames. Sie hörte kein Wort von dem, was gesagt wurde, wusste aber instinktiv, worum es ging. Das Bild verschwamm, wurde scharf und Erik stand woanders. Offenbar inmitten der Schlange der Leute, die sich auf dem Gästeklo erleichtern wollten. Sein Blick fixierte die Treppe nach Oben, bis eine Gestalt vorbeikam, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Alina blickte auf die Rückseite ihrer Selbst, wie sie die Treppe emporlief. Eine Sekunde lang wollte sie schreien, sich warnen, vollkommen egal ob es klappen würde, aber sie blieb ruhig. Beobachten, klang es in ihrem Kopf. Nur beobachten. Erik bewegte sich. Er lief auf die Treppe zu, am Garderobenständer vorbei und griff in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Schnappte sich eine Maske und zwei Handschuhe. Alina erkannte beides wieder und spürte Übelkeit ihre Kehle hochkriechen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich, dass Erik… Er war ihr Freund, verdammt! Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Erik zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ihr Freund gewesen war. Nur ein Typ, den sie kannte. Sie folgte ihm die Treppe hoch, sah zu, wie er die Maske überzog, wie er die Handschuhe überzog, wie er wartete, bis sie aus dem Bad kam. Kurz bevor er sie niederschlug, löste sich das Bild in Luft auf. Zurück in der Wirklichkeit rang Alina nach Luft. Die Kräuterdämpfe verstopften ihre Lunge und eine Panikattacke tat den Rest, die Erkenntnis, dass es ausgerechnet Erik war, der sich doch in der letzten Zeit so gut um sie zu kümmern versuchte, raubte ihr schier den Verstand. Beinahe vergaß sie, den letzten Schritt zu tun und die dritte Phiole zu öffnen. Nur beinahe, natürlich. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Phiole und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt ihre Kehle hinunter wie sie es vor zweieinhalb Wochen mit Netties Zitronentee getan hatte. Ihre Eltern fanden sie drei Stunden später auf dem Boden liegend, umgeben von irgendwelchem Zeug, mit dem sie nichts anzufangen wussten. Während ihr Vater den Notarzt rief in der Befürchtung, Alina habe sich auf ausgeklügelte Weise umbringen wollen, schaffte es ihre Mutter, sie aufzuwecken. Alina öffnete die Augen, die verquollen und gerötet waren, um zu lächeln und zu flüstern: „Keine Sorge. Jetzt ist alles im Lot.“ Kapitel 3: Anschauungsmodell „Ich bewerf‘ dich mit Wattebällchen (jeden Tag, jede Nacht) / Ich werde dich mit Wattestäbchen ausradier’n (du wirst fertiggemacht) / Du musst nur geduldig sein und stillhalten (ruhig bleiben) / Denn dieser Tod ist sehr langsam und brutal.“ – Die Ärzte, Die Hard „Möchtest du reden?“ Frau Breger blickte Natalie mit einer für sie üblichen Mischung aus Langeweile und Gleichgültigkeit an. Natalie hatte sich dadurch anfangs verunsichert gefühlt, wusste inzwischen jedoch, dass dieser Umstand von den drei Schlaganfällen herrührte, die Frau Breger überstanden hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sich die Frau Ende Fünfzig dafür noch erstaunlich gut gehalten. Natalie selbst empfand eine Regung, die ihr Vater mit dem Satz „Ik freu mir wie Bolle“ beschrieben hätte. Allein die grammatische Verirrung war Natalie zuwider, hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen: „Sie meinen das Ernst? Oh, Wow, ich meine… Natürlich würde ich das gerne. Darauf hab ich so lange gewartet. Und dann noch mit meinem Lieblingsmodell zur Anschauung…“ Sie riss sich etwas zusammen: „Aber wie kommen Sie dazu? Sie meinten doch sonst immer, ich sei noch nicht soweit?“ Frau Breger nickte langsam. Seit dem zweiten Schlaganfall tat sie alles nur noch langsam: „Du bist unkonventionell. Das mochte ich nicht. Aber inzwischen ist es… nützlich geworden. Du bist näher an den Zuhörern, du bist jung und dyamisch…“ Natalie grinste schelmisch: „Ach, das kriegen Sie auch noch hin. Ein wenig flippige Musik im Hintergrund und Sie gehen ab wie eine Rakete.“ „Außerdem…“, fuhr Frau Breger unbeirrt fort, „hast du dich bei diesem Projekt ja auch gut reingehängt. Das ist praktisch dein Projekt.“ Natalie nickte zögerlich: „Ich weiß… ich weiß auch, dass Sie am Anfang sauer waren, weil ich eigenmächtig gehandelt habe. Aber diese Frau hat einfach ziemlich krasse Scheiße durchgemacht, da fand ich es nur fair, wenn wir für sie aufräumen, wenn wir doch schon die Möglichkeit haben.“ Frau Breger nickte: „Darum bin ich ja jetzt nicht mehr sauer. Jetzt sieh zu, dass du auf die Präsentation vorbereitet bist.“ Die Präsentation war drei Tage später und Natalie war vorbereitet. Dennoch machte die Nervosität ihre Knie weich, also sie, eine Fernbedienung mit Laserpointer in der linken Hand, den Saal betrat. Es war ein klassischer Hörsaal mit fünf übereinandergelagerten, halbrunden Sitzbänken, die alle auf ein etwa 10x4m großes Podium ausgerichtet waren, hinter dem sich eine riesige Projektionsfläche auftat. Die Leute auf den Bänken, der Jüngste mit neunzehn Jahren und somit nur wenige Monate älter als Natalie selbst, der Älteste um die Dreißig, waren still. Natalies Herz flatterte und sie schluckte trocken, räusperte sich und machte danach alles richtig: „Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Mein Name ist Natalie, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Nettie. Alle anderen nennen mich ebenfalls so, also tun Sie sich diesbezüglich keinen Zwang an.“ Sie lächelte in die Runde und hörte vereinzelt zustimmendes Murmeln. Ganz bewusst verzog sie das Gesicht und ließ die Arme baumeln, als sei sie ein wenig verzweifelt: „Ach, kommen Sie schon. Das hier soll kein trockenes Trauerspiel werden. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dafür haben wir noch andere Dozenten, da möchte ich hier doch gerne ein wenig positive Stimmung.“ Sie schnippte mit den Fingern, als wäre ihr eine Idee gekommen, drückte auf einen Knopf der Fernbedienung und leise erklang im Hintergrund eine Akustikversion von Schuberts Die Forelle in Dauerschleife. Sie wippte ein wenig hin und her, als würde sie zu tanzen beginnen, was eine allgemeine Heiterkeit auslöste. Ziel erreicht, dachte sie, und grinste: „So, für den richtigen Soundtrack ist auch gesorgt.“ Sie lief ein wenig auf und ab und redete dabei weiter: „Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Ihnen noch nicht hinlänglich bekannt, was wir hier heute tun werden. Nun ja… Äh, helfen Sie mir mal bitte, wie lange sind sie bereits hier? Der Informationsfluss kann hier mitunter ein wenig zäh ablaufen…“ Mehrere Leute riefen in den Raum, dass der Kurs seit zwei Monaten belegt wurde. „Ah, na dann. Wundervoll, ziemlich gut. Dann wissen Sie ja vermutlich noch nicht allzu viel über die internen Abläufe und die, ähm, Bedeutung des Ganzen. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, sie zu langweilen. Wie dem auch sei…“ fuhr sie fort und ließ die kindliche Skizze eines Galgenmännchens auf der Wand erscheinen: „In dieser Unterrichtseinheit werde vermutlich hauptsächlich ich reden, Sie werden zuhören. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Wenn Sie lieber schlafen wollen, kann ich da natürlich schwer etwas gegen unternehmen.“ Wieder allgemeines Kichern: „Fragen, die vermutlich aufkommen, sollten Sie sich bitte notieren und am Ende der Lesung stellen. Seien Sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass es in diesem Raum keine dummen Fragen gibt, also keinen Rückhalt. Nun denn: Ich werde Ihnen heute ein Anschauungsmodell präsentieren, an dem sich die Arbeit unseres Instituts begutachten lässt. Im Augenblick dürften Sie sich ja mehrheitlich mit der Theorie beschäftigt haben, jetzt kommt ein Einblick in die Praxis. Das hier…“ Sie drückte einen Knopf und das Galgenmännchen verschwand. Stattdessen erschien das Bild eines jungen Mannes, der leicht in die Kamera lächelte: „… Ist Erik Munnhöfer. Er ist dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, war ein ganz normaler Bürger, der seine Steuern zahlte et cetera.“ Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete das Bild selbst, bis sie mit dem Laserpointer genau auf die Stirn zielte: „Ich habe ihn als Anschauungsobjekt ausgewählt, da ich von Beginn an mit seinem Fall betraut war. Das Bild, das Sie sehen, ist etwa zwei Jahre alt, inzwischen also keinesfalls mehr modern… Nun, beginnen wir am Besten mit einer Zusammenfassung seiner Taten. Im Jahr 2017 ging er auf die Party einer Freundin, um ein anderes Mädchen zu vergewaltigen. Diese Tat wurde vorsätzlich gefasst, er hat sie akribisch vorbereitet und geplant.“ Sie klickte wieder und das Bild wechselte zu einer Zusammenfassung verschiedener Bilder, ein Mosaik aus amateurhaften Aufnahmen eines nackten, gefesselten Mädchens, offenbar in chronologischer Reihenfolge immer mehr und mehr misshandelt. Das Gesicht war zensiert: „Der Anonymität wegen nennen wir dieses Mädchen mal Klara. Klara war das Ziel und spätere Opfer von Erik, der sie vergewaltigte, verstümmelte und weiterhin physisch sowie psychisch folterte. Er verbrannte ihr die Brustwarzen, die Vagina sowie große Teile des Rückens, sorgte ferner für Hautprobleme, da er sie mit Alkohol übergoss, einen leicht aufgerissenen Anus und eine Zerrung in den Pobacken. Sehr… nun ja, analytisch ausgedrückt, war die ganze Aktion für Klara natürlich weitaus schlimmer. Ich lernte sie kennen, als sie wenige Monate nach der Tat eine Selbsthilfegruppe aufsuchte. Ihnen ist bekannt, dass wir Mitarbeiterinnen haben, die in diesen Gruppen als trojanische Pferde agieren?“ Zustimmendes Murmeln. Natalie lächelte. „Wunderbar. Nun, damals war ich in dieser Gruppe eingesetzt, in der Klara nach Hilfe strebte. In Ihren Psychologieseminaren werden Sie sich intensiver mit den Details auseinandersetzen müssen, deshalb muss es reichen wenn ich sage, dass ich durch Manipulation dafür Sorge tragen konnte, dass sie sich öffnet und erzählt, was genau ihr passiert ist. Natürlich ist eine Selbsthilfegruppe in erster Linie genau dafür da, aber viele, besonders bei ihrem ersten Besuch, trauen sich noch nicht, wirklich aus sich heraus zu gehen. In Klaras Fall waren die Geschichten sehr schockierend und somit etwas, was ich als Fall für unser Institut betrachtete. Ich hab zwar hinterher ordentlich Stress bekommen, weil ich eigenmächtig und ohne Absprache handelte, aber weil alles glatt lief, darf ich hier trotzdem den Vortrag halten.“ Sie kicherte und fuhr fort: „Ich hab ihr die Einführung gegeben, das Dokument mit den Anweisungen für unser sogenanntes Kopie-Ritual…“ Sie stockte, als sie in verständnislose Gesichter blickte, dann schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn: „Gottverdammt, ich blödes Ding. Das haben Sie ja erst in ein paar Monaten…“ Sie lachte nervös, dann wedelte sie mit der Hand, als sei es ohnehin egal: „Dann erkläre ich es mal kurz. Ich decke nur die relevanten Sachen ab, denn das Thema behandeln Sie später detailliert. Wir verfügen über eine gewisse Anzahl an Lieferanten, die unsere Außenstellen mit biologischen und chemischen Mitteln versorgen, die insgesamt der Bewusstseinserweiterung dienen. Dadurch ist es den Opfern unter Einhaltung einer bestimmten Vorgehensweise möglich, relevante Details ihres Traumas nachzuerleben, aus einer anderen Perspektive und natürlich ohne die Tat selbst noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Wir haben eine ganze Abteilung, die darauf spezialisiert ist, die dabei entstehenden Gehirnwellen zu analysieren und somit die Bilder, die die betroffene Person sieht, zu kopieren. Fragen Sie mich aber bitte nicht, wie das funktioniert, ich bin besser im Außendienst als vor dem Computer. Nun, durch diese Methode konnten wir Klaras Peiniger letztlich identifizieren und uns um ihn kümmern. Das hier war er zum Zeitpunkt der Vergewaltigung…“ Sie ließ erneut das Bild einspielen, mit dem sie begonnen hatte, „… und das hier ist er heute.“ Sie stampfte dreimal kräftig auf den Boden und eine Schiebetür öffnete sich, durch die ein etwa zwei Meter hoher Käfig gefahren wurde. Darin befand sich eine Art Körper, der um seine Arme und Beine erleichtert worden war, keine Haut mehr besaß und dessen Muskeln großflächig verkohlt zu sein schienen. Die Augen zuckten wild in eitrigen Höhlen und ein leises Krächzen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch eine mit einem engen Lederhalsband versehene Kehle. Durch die Brustmuskeln waren zwei Haken gestochen, die ihn an Ketten etwa einen Meter über dem Boden hängen ließen. An seinen dunkel verfärbten Hoden hingen Gewichte von der Größe einer Kinderfaust und sein Penis war das reinste Mikado-Schlachtfeld. Aus den Reihen erscholl leichtes Grummeln, vereinzelt würgte jemand, hatte seinen Magen jedoch im Griff. „Die Behandlung, die Erik zuteilwurde, ist keinesfalls Durchschnitt. Ich war, wie gesagt, von Beginn an mit ihm betraut und konnte mich dafür einsetzen, dass er das bekam, was intern scherzhaft als Rape Game bezeichnet wird. Diese Bezeichnung hat sich jemand ausgedacht, als er erkannte: Die Behandlung ist gut, um Radikal abartig Perverse zu erniedrigen, eben: Rape. Er war kein großer Dichter, der Kollege, und der Erniedrigungsanteil ging zwar mit der Zeit nicht verloren, jedoch verlor er an Bedeutung, als der Sadismus Überhand nahm… wie Sie sehen können. Dennoch ist die Bezeichnung Rape Game nicht unzutreffend und um das zu erläutern…“ Sie breitete die Arme aus: „Bin ich eigentlich hier.“ Sie genoss die erwartungsvolle Stille der Zuhörer sowie das gedämpfte Gewinsel des Stückes Fleisch zu ihrer Rechten, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Nun, die Einführung eines neuen Schuldigen ist immer ein wenig individuell. Manche mögen es, ihre Schuldigen schnell zu brechen und packen von Beginn an alles an kranken Foltermethoden raus, was sie zu bieten haben. Ich selbst sehe mich davon immer ein wenig angeödet. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu nett. Jedenfalls war es mein Wunsch, ihn nicht verzagen zu lassen. Ihn unter Druck zu setzen, aber zugleich auch Hoffnung zu pflanzen, dass er hier wieder rauskommen würde, wenn er sich nur richtig verhält. Das hat nicht so ganz funktioniert, zumindest am Anfang nicht. Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Dieser Kerl ist kein astreiner Psychopath, aber sein emotionales Spektrum ist weitaus eingeschränkter als das eines normalen Menschen und er ist recht intelligent. Oder… er war es. Sehen Sie selbst.“ Natalie drückte auf einen Knopf und ein Video spielte sich auf der Wand ab. Die Forelle verstummte, als der Ton dazu begann. Es war eine Seitenaufnahme von einem Verhörraum, ähnlich denen, die die Polizei verwenden mochte, mit einem Spiegel an der Wand und einem Tisch in der Mitte. Auf der Seite mit dem Spiegeln saß Natalie, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Auf der anderen Seite Erik. Er sah unversehrt aus, schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, hatte sich aber unter Kontrolle. Er wirkte, als wisse er etwas, was ihm Unantastbarkeit verschaffte. Natalie: „Erik. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?“ Erik schüttelte den Kopf mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Dann will ich Sie mal nicht im Dunkeln lassen. Sie sind hier, weil Sie ein Mädchen namens Alina vergewaltigt und gefoltert haben.“ Er zeigte keine Regung, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass man das vorbringen würde. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, keine Miene zu verziehen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zurück: „Das bezweifle ich. Wissen Sie, ich kenne mich ein wenig aus. Mein Onkel ist Polizist, meine Mutter ist Polizistin. Ich weiß, wie die Vorschriften sind, die dieser Raum nicht erfüllt. Er ist ein wenig zu groß, hier drin darf es keine Steckdosen geben, obwohl dort in der Ecke eine ist. Und…“ Er rasselte mit den Handschellen: „In den USA mag es erlaubt sein, jemanden mit den Handschellen an den Tisch zu ketten, aber in Deutschland? Eher nicht. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir meine Rechte nicht vorgelesen wurden.“ Natalie drückte auf Stop und das Bild erstarrte: „So lief das im Grunde zweieinhalb Stunden lang. Worte prallten an ihm ab als wäre er das Maskottchen von Teflon und eine neunmalkluge Bemerkung kam auch immer dabei rum. Ich habe bald gemerkt, dass ihm auch sein Stolz zwar wichtig war, er jedoch keine Probleme damit haben würde, sich von einer Erniedrigung zu erholen. Machen wir doch ein kleines Fragespiel.“, meinte sie plötzlich: „Was denken Sie: Wie kann ich jemanden brechen, der eine so resistente Psyche hat. Werden Sie kreativ, ich bewerte hier nicht.“ Sie wartete, bis sich einige Hände im Saal erhoben. Wahllos zeigte Natalie auf eine junge Frau mit Kurzhaarschnitt, die sich räusperte und meinte: „Vielleicht durch Hunger? Es ist erwiesen, dass der Mangel an Nährstoffen die Psyche angreifbar macht, darum wird man auch gereizt, wenn man länger nichts gegessen hat.“ Natalie schnippte mit den Fingern: „Hervorragend. Genau das habe ich ebenfalls getan. Tagelang nichts zu essen, nichts zu trinken. Welche Methoden gäbe es noch? Spezifischer: Wenn mein Versuch, ihn zu erniedrigen, nicht funktioniert, was tue ich dann?“ Der Junge, der nur wenig älter war als Natalie, meldete sich: „Ich denke, wenn man jemanden nicht demütigen kann, dann hat man es einfach noch nicht stark genug versucht. Man müsste immer heftigere Sachen erdenken. Wenn Beleidigungen nichts bringen, muss man ihn mit Dreck bewerfen. Wenn das nichts bringt, muss man ihn dazu zwingen, den Dreck zu essen, und immer so weiter.“ Natalie nickte: „Auch das ist mir aufgegangen, wenngleich erst mit der Zeit. Wenn er vor Durst fast umkam habe ich mich vor ihn hingestellt, während er an die Wand gekettet war, einen Schluck Wasser genommen und ihm den ins Gesicht gespuckt. Hab ihn gefilmt, wie er versuchte, sich die Spucke in den Mund zu schieben, um nicht zu verdursten, und ihm das Video immer wieder vorgespielt. Und das war nur ein Beispiel innerhalb der ersten zwei Wochen. Er ist jetzt seit weit über einem Jahr in unserer Obhut und ich kann sagen, ich habe mich immer besser angestellt.“ Sie zögerte und sagte dann mit Blick auf Erik: „Als er vorhin hier hereingebracht wurde, haben einige von Ihnen gewürgt. Was ich Ihnen jetzt gleich zeigen werde, ist möglicherweise noch schlimmer, deshalb möchte ich darum bitten, dass all Jene, die einen empfindlichen Magen haben, diesen Saal verlassen. Eine Mitschrift der relevanten Informationen wird Ihnen später ausgehändigt, ich möchte lediglich nicht, dass jemand hier eine Sauerei veranstaltet. Wie gesagt, ich schreibe hier keine Bewertungen, also keine Scheu.“ Fünf Minuten später hatten achtzehn Leute den Saal verlassen. Für den Rest spielte Natalie eine Reihe von kurzen Videoclips ab, offenbar Ausschnitte aus längeren Foltersessions, zu denen sie jeweils etwas sagte. Die Forelle im Hintergrund war dem Erlkönig gewichen. Wieder instrumental, ohne Text. Der erste Clip zeigte Erik, der an einer Art Andreaskreuz hing und wiederholt von einer Frau, die allein schon aufgrund ihres Körperbaus nicht Natalie sein konnte, Tritte in die Weichteile kassierte: „Das ist eine der simpelsten Lektionen. Schmerz ist die klassische Folter und nach wie vor nützlich, weil sie immer funktioniert. Jeder fürchtet Schmerz, jeder empfindet ihn. Die schmerzvollste Stelle bei einem Mann ist bekannt, schätze ich, und dazu kommt die Demütigung. Mit diesem Körperteil hat er eine Frau gequält, nur um jetzt an dieser Stelle von einer Frau gequält zu werden. Von diesen Einheiten gab es mehrere Stunden wöchentlich.“ Der nächste Clip zeigte eine klinisch, aber offenbar ohne Narkose durchgeführte Häutung: „Häutung hat im Prinzip nichts mit Demütigung zu tun, aber sie erleichtert das Zufügen von Schmerz. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ohnehin wehtut, die Haut abgenommen zu bekommen – immerhin das größte Organ unseres Körpers – macht es alles, jede noch so kleine Berührung, jede Fessel, zur Qual. Und es steigert die Möglichkeiten. Man kann ihm ein wenig Salz auf die Schulter streuen und er wird sich vor Schmerz winden.“ Der folgende Clip zeigte, wie Erik der rechte Arm entfernt wurde. Die Beine waren bereits fort, es war abzusehen, was nach dem rechten Arm folgen würde: „An dieser Stelle haben wir mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Trotz enormer Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ist nicht auszuschließen, dass ein Schuldiger entkommt, was wir mit dieser Amputation verhindern. Des Weiteren machen wir ihn auf diese Weise komplett von uns abhängig. Wir bestimmen alles, was er machen kann, wenn er nicht in seinem eigenen Urin versauen will. Und ich denke, Urin brennt auf fehlender haut ziemlich stark.“ Es folgten noch gut ein Dutzend Clips, auf denen Erik immer neuen, schlimmeren und teilweise abartigen Foltermethoden ausgesetzt wurde. Zu einer Begebenheit hatte man ihn auf den Bauch gelegt und von einem paarungswilligen Hund begatten lassen, zu einer anderen wurden seine Muskeln mit brennenden Ölen begossen, oder es wurden dünne Brandseile um seinen Torso gebunden und angezündet, sodass die Flammen sich ähnlich wie bei einer Wunderkerze über die gesamte Strecke in sein Fleisch gruben. Als Natalie fertig war, erschien wieder das Mosaik aus Fotos, die von Eriks Handy entnommen wurden. Natalie deutete auf das winselnde Stück Fleisch im Käfig: „Inzwischen ist er nicht mehr als das, was Sie hier sehen. Unfähig, mehr zu tun als Schmerz zu empfinden. Schmerz und Abscheu, wovon wir ihm jeweils reichlich zuteil kommen lassen. Etwa wird er mit Exkrementen gefüttert oder verschiedenen Tieren zur Paarung angeboten. Nun… vieles davon ist ziemlich extrem, aber es funktioniert.“ Sie zog die Stirn kraus, überlegte, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Nun, das wäre so weit alles, was ich zu sagen hätte. Gibt es nun von Ihrer Seite aus Fragen?“ Der Junge von zuvor meldete sich: „Ist es nicht ein wenig widersprüchlich, wenn nicht sogar heuchlerisch, jemanden so zuzurichten für das, was er getan hat?“ Natalie ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen. Der Junge hatte nicht unrecht und aus seiner Stimme sprach kein Ekel, lediglich professionell Neugier: „Sie sollten verstehen, dass wir in diesem Institut keinesfalls die Guten sind. Wir sind nicht wie die Justice League, die sich mit der Legion of Doom beschäftigt. Wir sind nicht einmal Frank Castle, der Grausamkeit mit größerer Grausamkeit entgegentritt. Wir sind im Grunde nichts weiter als Racheengel. Wir nehmen die, die Böses taten und tun ihnen etwas an, was Schlimmer ist, nicht um der Justiz willen, sondern um ihren früheren Opfern einen Gefallen zu tun. Die Videoaufnahmen können den Klienten bei Bedarf zugespielt werden, obwohl das selten einer in Anspruch nimmt. Außerdem waren die Gründer unseres Instituts große Liebhaber des Alten Testaments. Auge um Auge statt die andere Wange hinhalten, wenn Sie verstehen. Wenn Leute wie Erik Dämonen sind, sind wir nicht die strafenden Engel, sondern der Teufel. In allem eine Stufe schlimmer, grausamer. Frage beantwortet?“ Der Junge nickte. Weitere Fragen gab es nicht. Langsam verließen alle den Saal, manchen hielten sich die Bäuche. Offenbar war ihnen schlecht. Natalie selbst wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann stellte sie sich vor den Käfig und blickte in Eriks verquollene Augen: „Meinst du, ich hätte sie mehr über die Details des Rape Game aufklären sollen? Ihnen sagen, was wir wirklich währenddessen machen?“ Sie schlug sich an die Stirn: „Oh, ich Dummerchen. Das weißt du ja selbst nicht.“ Sie grinste breit und flüsterte: „Das, was du in den letzten Monaten erlebt hast war doch erst der Anfang. Quasi die Aufwärmübung. Das war nicht das eigentliche Rape Game. Das…“ Sie lachte. Leise zuerst, dann immer lauter. „Das echte Rape Game beginnt gerade erst.“ Rape (eng.): Vergewaltigung. Sexueller Übergriff, bei dem eine Person gegen ihren ausdrücklichen Willen gezwungen wird. - Duden Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW